Princess
by Siyui No Akatsuki
Summary: No one ever expected to be captured by anybody. Much less an emo, really. And I think the emo gets angry everytime I call him an emo. Maybe I should stop... Naw, it's way too much fun! GrimmjowxOCxUlquiorra
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bleach. But I'll ask Tite Kubo to atlest give me Gin. Or Szayel.

"I'm not going to wake up."Sai murmured to her alarm clock, but it kept beeping. "Shut up stupid clock-"it kept beeping. "DARN CLOCK! SHUT THE HECK UP!" She picked it up and threw it out the window. She heard a screech, so she assumed it hit something.

"I guess I can't go back to sleep, so I'll just get something to eat." She walked down the stairs of her two-level apartment to the kitchen.

She opened the cabinets, just to find them empty. "Nothing? I was sure I had at least _something_ left… Oh well. I'll just go and get something. She changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! Wake up!" Grimmjow said between pokes. Ulquiorra wanted to know how the heck he got into his room, but asked a different question.

"What do you want, Grimmjow, and touch me again I'll rip your arm off."

"Well, Aizen wants you," he said while he was leaving, "that retard Gin isn't there, so it must be important."

Ulquiorra opened the giant doors, walked in, and bowed.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Ulquiorra, I need you to pick something up for me."

"I go to the store, and all I get is a giant jar of gummy worms and junk. Worst thing is, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go somewhere." She walked back out the door, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Where should I go? To the movies? To the mall? To the park? I have no more money, so the movies are out. The park is crowed, and I hate that, so the mall it is!" As she started walking, it started to rain and she sighed. "Dang it… It's starting to rain. Time to go home." Once she got to her house, she went to her bed and fell asleep.

_So Lord Aizen has his sights on… a human? _Ulquiorra thought as he walked into Sai's room. _A worthless human? What could Lord Aizen do with a human? _As he thought that, Sai's eyes snapped open. She looked at the alarm clock, then at Ulquiorra.

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at 3:00 AM."

"Come with me."

"Excuse me? A guy comes in my room, without permission, and tells me to come with him? No way. That's how most murders happen; and I ain't going to be a murder victim."

"I shall give you one more chance; come with me or I will use force."

"Fine. Just let me get something."

"Very well. But hurry up."

Sai walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, and got the gummy worms, plus a little blue note book. She walked back up the stairs.

"What do you plan to do with that?" he asked once she got back to the room.

"Well, if I can take anything, I want to take this."She held out the giant jar.

"Very well. Now Come."


	2. Hanahime

"This is your room. I will be back in an hour with your breakfast."Ulquiorra said as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

She made sure he was gone, and then pulled out a dark blue journal.

_I don't know where the heck I am, who captured me, and why the heck I'm here. Oh well. I'm probably going to get murdered. I've lived my life, so I don't care. I'll die a happy person. Hopefully, I'll get murdered in a noble way, like putting up a fight. Now that I think about it, I don't want to die. _

She put the journal away, and started eating gummy worms, while she was looking out the window. Then, Ulquiorra came in with a servant pushing a cart with food behind him. Sai hid the gummy worms and sat up.

He looked down (he was almost a head taller than her) on her, then said, "Eat."

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not hungry."

"Aizen-sama wants you to live, and you must eat, or I'll shove it down your throat."

"I said I was not hungry. So I am not going to eat. You're just going to have to deal with it."

He didn't change his expression, but his voice sounded more menacing. "Eat, or I will shove it down your throat."

"Fine," she said, and then she murmured, "Bastard-san."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You always get the good missions, Ulquiorra." Nnoitra said, grinning.

"Of course he does, he's Aizen's little pet." Grimmjow said, with his feet on the table.

"Get your feet off the table." Ulquiorra said, his eyes closed.

Grimmjow grinned. "Why don't you _make_ me?" Ulquiorra's eyes stayed close, his face still expressionless. When Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra, his grin disappeared.

"He's just hates his mission, but I don't see what there is to hate. Aizen lets him hang around with a woman, a _human_ woman, so you can do whatever you want to her. I think _we'll_ just give her some company." Nnoitra said, grinning wildly. Ulquiorra opened his eyes.

"Don't go near her."

Grimmjow put on a fake look of innocence. "Don't worry we won't go near her!"

Sai looked out the window. _Why the heck am I here? Why can't I even escape? _She walked to the door, and tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't move. Then, she smiled.

"Why didn't I try this before?" She pulled a hairpin from her hair and twisted it into what looked like a key. She stuck it in the lock, twisted around, and the door opened. She stepped out, looked both ways down the hall, and started walking.

"Ha, no one cares who I am enough to look for me."

"Everyone's wondering who you are." Grimmjow said from behind her.

"Wha?"

"Everyone's been wondering who Aizen had Ulquiorra captured, and to see why she's so special."

Sai mustered up all her courage and said, "Well then, I'm happy for you." As she was starting to walk off, he grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back.

"Look, I could kill you so fast, you won't be able to even scream."

All of a sudden, she blurted out, "Well since you're shooting off all that talk, kill me; I want to see you do it." His eyes widened for a second, then he grinned.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but if I kill you, Aizen'll kill me."

"Well, last time I checked, that wasn't my problem," then she whispered, "you are just coward."

"What are you doing out of your room?" Ulquiorra asked when he found Sai walking in the hall. "And don't lie, woman."

"Okay, first, ain't it obvious? I was walking around."

"Who let you out?"

She held up the makeshift key and smiled. "I let myself out. You shouldn't have that kind of lock. Too easy to pick."

"Don't do it again, woman."

She sighed. "Okay, what's up with the 'woman' act? Last time I checked, my name is 'Sai Hanahime' not 'woman'."

He paused and turned to her. "Hanahime?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

_Hanahime. So that's why Aizen wants her. _

**Author: Hey, People! Cliffhanger! Please review! I'll thank you a lot! BTW, Tell me who you like better: Gin or Tousan? ( I personally like Gin better, 'cause he rocks!)**


	3. Hogyoku

**Author: Hi! I don't know if I have to say it again, but I don't own Bleach. Any who, on with the story!**

Grimmjow was walking around when he saw Sai walking out of her room, apparently without his permission. _No, don't even think about it. Ulquiorra'll kill me! Ha! I'd like to see him try! I'd finish him in three blows! Oh, wait, dammit! Where the hell did she go?_

"Grimmjow-kun, why are you spying on me?' Sai asked from behind him. "Oh, I know! You were spacing out, weren't you? Ya know spacing out is like sleeping with your eyes open?"

_How can this woman get distracted so easily? I didn't think that was even possible. What the hell does Aizen do with this woman?_

"See? You're doing it again!"

"Shut up, woman. Ulquiorra told me to take you your food." _Told me not to take you out of your room, too, but when do I ever listen to him?_

"What is it with everyone calling me 'woman'?"

"Better than what Nnoitra calls you."

"Who's Nnoitra, and what does he/she/it call me?"

_Ha! He/she/it! I'll have to tell him that!_

"Answer me!"

"You don't want the answer to either of those questions, trust me."

"Uh, the only thing I know how to cook is cereal."Sai admitted.

"What the hell? You don't even have to cook cereal!" _Who knows how to only cook one thing? That's stupid._

"It's not nice to space out on people, Grimm-chan."

"Never call me 'Grimm-chan' again."

"Oh, so would you prefer 'Weird Blue-haired Idiot-san'?"

Grimmjow picked her up by the collar. "I would really advise you to stop talking to me like that." He said, raising his fist.

"I would really advise_ you _to put me down." She said, smiling. He was just about to say something, when someone entered the room.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow? And why is she out of her room?' Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow sat Sai down, then looked at Ulquiorra.

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because you are my subordinate."

"Do I look like the person who cares?' Grimmjow replied as he left the room. Ulquiorra then turned to Sai.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm just hungry."

"What are you doing now, woman?" Ulquiorra asked Sai as he came into her room with a tray of food. Sai was in her bed, scribbling in a little notebook silently.

"I'm writing."

"Eat."

"Fine." She picked up the sushi and popped it into her mouth.

"This is good! Did you make this?"

"Yes."

"You're a good cook!' she said, smiling. Suddenly, Nnoitra came through the door.

"Ulquiorra, Aizen wants you—oh, hello kitty-sama!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you calling 'kitty-sama'?"

Nnoitra pointed a long finger at her. "Kitty-sama is you." Sai was just about to say something, but Ulquiorra beat her to it.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?"

"Oh, Aizen wants you—only you. So, I'll watch kitty-sama for you." He said, leering at Sai. _Now I see what Grimmjow was talking about._

"No." Ulquiorra grabbed Sai's wrist, pulling her out the door. She was wondering where she was going, until she saw Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, watch her, and don't let Nnoitra near her." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so where are you going?"

'You don't need to know." Grimmjow sighed.

"Dammit… I bet that bastard Gin I could go a week without fighting, so yeah, whatever."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Hello, Ulquiorra. How is our prisoner doing?"

"She's not resisting anymore, and she seems healthy."

"Ah, I see. Ulquiorra, have you herd of the Hanahime clan?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"The Hanahime clan is known for two things. One, for the great powers they posses, and two, the fact that they are the sole owners of the _second hogyoku_."

**Author: Cliffhanger!! Took me a long time to put up this chappie... I procrastinated. And I got a DS today! Yay For Me! Please Review, People! It makes me happy!**


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Hello, people. Stop reading this and read that!**

_A second hogyoku? I was sure the only one was the one Kiskuke Urahara made. How did a second one come about?_ Ulquiorra thought as he was walking back to Sai's room.

When he opened her door, he found here sprawled out on the floor, asleep. He walked over to her, scooped her up in his arms, and laid her on the bed.

_"She's the princess of the clan, and the only one who can use that hogyoku." Aizen had said. "But she doesn't know any of that. Oh, and you really don't want to get her angry."_

Ulquiorra looked at Sai, who was snoring slightly._ She's a princess of a noble clan, and the heir to the second hogyoku. Plus, she has great powers._

"What're ya thinkin' about, Ulqui-chan?" Gin said from the doorway. " I was just walkin' around and saw the door of Sai-san's room open, so I came ta investigate. Wait, what're you doin' in here?"

"I'm doing what Lord Aizen told me to do, as should you." he said, walking out of the room. Gin frowned.

"Why're ya always so stiff Ulqui-chan?" Ulquiorra ignored him and kept walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you ever smile?" Sai asked Ulquiorra when he brought her breakfast.

"Human emotions are useless and make you weak."

"How would you know? You've never smiled."

"Grimmjow and Nnoitra are enough of an example for me." She knew he didn't mean for it to be funny, but she couldn't help laughing.

"What are you laughing about, woman?" Ulquiorra asked a hint of confusion on his face.

"You're so serious, it makes me laugh! I've never seen someone so serious!" she said, "Plus, emotions don't make people weaker. And, you would probably look better." She saw his expression, and said quickly, "_It's_ not like you look bad, I'm just saying you could look better. Actually, you look quite handsome!" _Wait, what the heck am I saying?! Did I just call him handsome?!_ Sai started blushing a bright red. _I have to admit, he's pretty good-looking. What the hack is freaking wrong with me? _

"Stop talking and eat. Aizen-sama wants me to take you to the showers." Her eyes lit up after he said that.

"Shower? Thank you!" She shoved the rest into her mouth as quickly as she could.

"There. I'm done!"

"Very well. Come on." _What did she mean just now?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah, that felt awesome!" Sai said once she got back to her room. "Ulquiorra, do you hgave anything for me to wear?"

"Wear this." He handed her a robe and a hakama. It was easy to see that the clothes were too long for her, but she didn't say anything.

"Okie, let me see what I can do…" She tied the hakama so that itr looked like a skirt. Then, she tied the bottom of the robe so it fit her perfectly.

"There." She smiled, and then strolled out the door.

"Where are you going, woman?" She frowned.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know." Then she smiled, "I guess I just started walking somewhere…"

Ulquiorra had the urge to roll his eyes, and just said, "Follow me.'

"Okay."

Once they got back to her room, he said, "I'll be back later with your dinner."

"Thanks, Ulquiorra!" She said, smiling. He turned around to tell her something, but stopped. That was the first time he ever got a good look at her face. She had long brown hair and bright silver eyes. As she was smiling at him, he realized something. _She's beautiful._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woman, stay in here until I bring you breakfast tomorrow." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Would it hurt you to use my name?" Sai muttered under her breath as he left. She stood up, walked to the door, put her to it, and listened to see if he was gone. She heard no foot steps. She walked back to her bed and started writing in her notebook.

_I'm not dead! That's good, I guess. What would anyone want with me? As far as I'm concerned, no one's cared who I am! Even here! All Grimmjow and Ulquiorra call me is 'woman'! but I have to admit, they're both pretty good-looking._

"Why am I not in there, kitty-sama, and they are?" Sai turned around to see Nnoitra hovering over her with a wide grin on his face.

"W-what do you want, Nnoitra-san?" She stammered.

"I just came to visit,' in an instant, she was pinned against a wall by his hand. "To have some fun." He leaned down to kiss her, but there was a flash of red light, and he was gone.

"If you're going to do something perverted, you shouldn't leave the door open for anyone, say, Ulquiorra or Aizen, to see." Grimmjow said from the door, his hand glowing red.

Nnoitra took that as his cue to leave, and ran out the door, his back charred. Grimmjow turned to Sai "You okay?'

"What did you just do?"

" Save your ass, what did it look like?"

"I could of saved myself." She muttered, just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

He laughed. "If I hadn't come, you'd be dead!"

"I didn't ask for you to save me. I owe you nothing. I would have saved myself."

His eyes widened for a second, then stared back at her. "You think you could have saved yourself?"

"Of course I could have saved-" His lips suddenly crushed hers, surprising her. She stood there, amazed, until she was able to move her arms. Then, she punched him in the jaw.

It didn't hurt him, but he still walked away. When he saw her journal, he smiled. _Ha. She thinks I'm good-looking._

**A/N: Hello, again. Please R&R. I won't be able to update for awhile 'cause I'm going to Japan! Ain't it ironic? In your reviews, tell me who you like better. Gin or Tousan.**


	5. Past

**A/N:** ** Hi!** **My friend, GrimmMari-chan keeps pestering me to update**,** so thank her for my update. Now stop reading this and read that, Dang it!**

"What? What the hell happened to her? Grimmjow screamed at Szayel. Sai was on a table, running a high fever and bandages around her head.

**2 hours ago**

"Where am I going?" Sai asked Ulquiorra once he took told her to follow him.

"To see Lord Aizen. Now hurry up_._

_ So I'm finally going to be able to kick his ass for kidnapping me. I still want ta figure out why he kidnapped me. It better be for a good reason, or I'll-_ Her thoughts were stopped by a door slamming into her face, thrown open by a confused Gin. Sai fell onto the hard floor, knocking her unconscious. And, if looks could kill, Gin would be long dead, compliments of Ulquiorra.

**Present**

_ That bastard… I'll kill him!_ Grimmjow thought_._

"What's wrong with her?" Grimmjow asked Szayel, who was scribbling on a notepad.

"Her skull is fractured a bit, and she has leukemia."

"Leukemia?! What the hell is 'leukemia'?"

"Oh, sorry. Wrong papers. She has a bad case of the flu." Grimmjow would of punched him in the face, if it wasn't for Sai regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" Sai asked to no one in particular.

"You're in my lab," Szayel replied. "Because you got hit by a door, which lead you to going unconscious and getting a fever. So Ulquiorra brought you here to get fixed up.By the way, I'm Szayel."

"Thank you, Szayel-kun."She said, smiling. Then she lifted her eyebrows and pointed at Grimmjow.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?"

"Well, uh…"

"He's been here the whole time, wondering if you're okay or not, 'cause-" This time, Grimmjow's fist successfully connected with Szayel's face, sending him to the floor. Sai looked down at Szayel worried, and then rose up out of her bed.

"You didn't have to hurt him, Grimmjow. Plus, I'm fine, so I'm leaving." He stood in front of her.

"Lay back down," Grimmjow ordered, "Szayel said you have to stay here until your fever's gone."

"I don't care what you say. I'm going anyway." She walked around him, and started staggering towards the door. She stopped, and then swayed around, then started to fall backwards. Grimmjow caught her before she hit the ground, sighing. She was snoring quietly, with a trace of a smile on her face.

_ This woman was walking, and then all of a sudden, she fell asleep? _Grimmjow thought as he carried her to her bed. He sat her down on it, and then looked at her face.

"She's… beautiful…" He didn't mean to say it aloud, and he didn't notice that he did.

Once he left, Sai opened her eyes. _Ha. He thinks I'm beautiful._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_ That woman's more trouble than she's worth. _Ulquiorra thought as he walked to Sai's room._ Well, Aizen thinks she's worth something or he wouldn't of_- He was stopped by a voice coming from Sai's room.

"Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu  
Hana moe yuku

Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi  
Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? onaji hikariga

Hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru  
Mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru?

Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa Hanabi"

He wanted to keep listening to the beautiful singing voice, but decided to shake it off and enter her room.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Woman,"- Sai sighed- " Lord Aizen has requested me to take you outside," Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you! I've always wondered what it looked like outside of this place!"

"Well, then come." He also wanted to ask her about the singing, but decided against it. Once he got to two giant doors, he stopped and pushed then open.

"I-it's so beautiful…" She stuttered as she looked out into the white desert and the florescent moon.

"Wow, Ulquiorra-kun, it's wonderful!" She walked out onto the sand, then laid down on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the sky."

"The sky? There's nothing to look at."

"Baka. Must you be so dense? I mean I'm looking at the moon." He ignored the 'baka' comment, because he was still confused. She looked at him and sighed.

"It brings back memories."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Sai asked on the way back to her room.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Once they got back to her room, he looked at her.

"When you said the moon 'brings back memories', what did it bring back memories of?"

"Memories about my dad. I never knew my mom, because she died of an illness when I was two, so my father raised me." She stopped, looking down and smiling.

"Keep going. When I was at your house, only you were there. Why is that?" He looked at her, and saw that she had started crying and her smile saddened. All of the traces of her smart-alec façade were gone, and Ulquiorra instantly regretted asking.

"My dad was murdered when I was fifteen. I had no close relatives, so I chose to live by myself. To this day, I still don't know who killed my father. The police blamed it on gangs, so they didn't look into it. I was angry and told them to look into it anyway, but I didn't have enough money for a lawyer, plus I was only a teenager, so they didn't pay attention to me." Ulquiorra saw that she was crying a little harder now. She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Whenever I look at the moon, it reminds me of him., and the time we spent together." Her sad silver eyes looked up at his emerald eyes.

"My dad told me this the night before he was killed: '_Hateru made semete tsuyku_'. Fight with all you've got until the end. I decided that I would die before I forget about him."

_ She went through all of that, and she can still manage to smile? _Before he could think about what he was doing, he bent down a kissed her, startled at his actions, but he suddenly didn't care anymore. Sai was just as startled as he was; she looked up at his cold and distant eyes for answers, but found nothing.

Once he stopped, she said, putting on a smirk, "Thank you for taking me out there. Oh, and by the way, I heard you out there listening to me singing. You should walk quieter."

Just as Ulquiorra left, he didn't notice Nnoitra around the corner snickering.

**A/N: Hiya peoplez! It's been awhile! Oh, and the lyrics are from a song called Hanabi, which acctually is from Bleach. It's and ender. Anywho, review, 'kay?**


	6. You're Mine

**A/N: Hi! Sesshy, say the disclamer!**

**Sesshomaru: This idiot doesn't own Bleach, or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Sesshy, that was mean!**

**Fluffy-chan: Why is my name 'Fluffy'?!**

**Me: That was for being mean!**

**Fluffy-chan: All of you stop reading this and read the damn story.**

**Me: Listen to Fluffy!**

"Time to put my plan into action." Nnoitra said to himself as he was walking to the kitchen. Grimmjow was sitting with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, eyebrows locked deep in thought.

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"What do you want?"

"Didn't Szayel tell ya? He saw Ulquiorra kiss that girl." Grimmjow's eyes widened, then they narrowed in disbelief. He stood up quickly, and then left the room, eyes filled with a killing intent. Once he left, Nnoitra laughed. _Damn! He looks beyond pissed! This plan is working so freakin well! _

Grimmjow walked quickly to Sai's room. _Damn Ulquiorra! That bastard better not be in her room! How dare he?! That girl is MINE!_ Once he got to her room, he threw the door open, surprising Sai, which lead to her falling off her bed. Grimmjow stormed over to her, then grabbed her by the collar.

"Stand up, woman!" She stood up, severely confused.

"Wha-?" He kissed her harshly with his hand on her back so she couldn't move. Her wide eyes stared at his narrowed eyes asking, 'what the hell are you doing?!' She suddenly put her hand on his forehead, and then pushed him back as hard as she could, sending him off-balance. He fell back hitting his head on the wall, cracking the wall. Sai stood there unblinking for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You must have a really hard heard if you can crack the freakin' wall!"

"Shut up! Why the hell did you do that?"

"One, you scared the crap out of me! And two, we humans have this thing we have to do once in a while. It's called _breathing_! Oh, and are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard." She said, surpressing another laugh.

"Shut up!" His eyes softened a little bit, and then he smirked pervertedly.

"So, did you like it?" That got her angry.

"You pervert! What the hell's wrong with you? What kind of question is that?"

"You didn't answer it."

"I'm not going to answer!"

"Okay then, I'll just take it that you want me to do it again." He stood up staring at her the whole time.

"What are you doing?" She said, slowly backing away from him as he slowly walked towards her. His smile got wider as he watched the blush creep up on her face. She bumped into a wall, so she couldn't back up anymore. He walked up to her so she couldn't move.

"What do you think you're doing?" She pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away, but it didn't work. He grabbed her wrists and laughed.

"That isn't workin' for ya, chick." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get her hands free.

"Let go of me!"

"Grimmjow, let go of her so I can play with Ulquiorra's girl." Nnoitra said, ginning weirdly at Sai from the doorway. Grimmjow's grin disappeared as he turned around to face Nnoitra.

"No, and she's mine, got that?" Nnoitra grinned wider, if possible. _I know just what to say to make him angry._

"Oh? Last time I checked, she was Ulquiorra's. When did that change?"

"Shut up Nnoitra. She's mine. Now get out." Grimmjow said, his eye narrowed at Nnoitra.

"That's not fair. You can't have her all for yourself. Let me have her for a while." Nnoitra tried to walk closer to Sai, but Grimmjow stepped closer to her.

"I told you she's mine, **now get out**."

"Make me." Grimmjow stepped farther in front of Sai, with his hand pushing her back against the wall.

"Stay back there." He said to her, still looking at Nnoitra. He then pointed his right hand at Nnoitra, which was starting to glow red.

"I didn't come ta fight." Nnoitra said, putting his hands in front of him. "I'll just leave." He was walking to the door, when he turned around.

"Szayel's right. You have fallen in-"Grimmjow's hand grew a darker shade of red. "Hai, hai, I'll leave." Once he walked out the door, Sai turned to Grimmjow but before she could say anything, he kissed her again quickly.

Then he whispered in her ear, "No objections. You're mine and no one else's, got that?"

**A/N: Hi! I update for Ichi's B'day! Yeah, i know it was yesterday! Stop bothering me! Anywho, R&R! Once I get reviews, i update again, 'kay? Oh, and i'll be writing another story! Look out for it! guess who it's about!**


	7. Worthless

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in so long. It's because school just started. Oh! I need someone to do the disclaimer... DEIDARA!**

**Deidara: What the hell do you want, un?**

**Me: I need you to do the discaimer.**

**Deidara: Okay, un! Siyui no Akatsuki doesn't own Bleach, or anything for that matter, except the plot and Hanahime-san!**

**Me: Thanks. oh, and I changed my pen name from animemaster62 to Siyui no Akatsuki!**

Sai looked out the window and at the moon from the ledge she was on. _What was Nnoitra trying to say?_

_"Szayel's right. You have fallen in-" Wait, was he trying to say 'love'? He thinks that Grimmjow is in love with me? He couldn't possibly…_

"Woman, stop daydreaming." Ulquiorra said from the middle of the room. Sai snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" She jumped down from the ledge and looked at him.

"I have been standing here for almost twenty minutes, yet you just now noticed me. Now tell me, what were you thinking about?"

_What?! I can't tell him what I was thinking about, of all people!_

"Answer, woman." He stepped closer to her, about a meter away.

"Nothing. I was thinking about anything, just spacing out." _Yeah, very believable…_

"Woman, I can see that you are lying" _Dang it._ "Now tell me the truth."

She stared at him for a second then said, "I'm telling the truth." He stepped closer to her so that their bodies were almost touching. He was about a head taller than her, staring at her silver eyes with his emerald eyes.

After about a minute, Sai said, "Will you please move?"

"No. Not until you tell me what you were thinking about."

"I told you, it was nothing. I was just looking out the window. Now, if you don't mind, will you please move?"

"I will not say again; not until you tell me what you tell me."

"I will not tell you what I was thinking about!" _Dang it… Me and my big mouth…_

Ulquiorra lifted what would be his eyebrows (A/N: I just figured out that he didn't have eyebrows) and said, "I thought you said that you weren't thinking about anything. This proves that you're lying. Tell me the truth now, woman." She thought for a second, and then smiled.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm not going to tell you." She spun around and lying down on her bed, face up. "And that's the end of it."

_This woman is stubborn._ "Very well." He sat down in the armchair beside her bed. He glanced at her, and saw that she had a sad expression on her face. _This woman was so happy yesterday. What's making her sad? Is it because of Grimmjow? _He turned to ask her, but she was asleep. Her hair was sprawled out around her head, and her arms were stretched across the bed. _She looks so peaceful. Maybe… _He bent down until there faces were about 3 inches apart checking to see if she was still asleep, then slowly pressed his lips to hers. He wondered why he slowly wanted to kiss her, on top of that, protect her. _Was it love? _He thought. He suddenly felt two hands come up to the sides of his face, making him back up to see Sai grinning at him.

"Why are you smiling, woman?" He asked, looking away from her.

"Because you just got caught." He looked at her again, with the lightest shade of red on his cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woman."

No response.

"Woman!"

No response.

"Dammit woman, wake up!"

"Wha?" Sai bounded forward, accidently punching Grimmjow in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

Not knowing what happened, she asked, "Grimmjow, exactly why are you on the floor in my room? Oh and why is your nose bleeding?" He glared at her menacingly. "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that. You surprised me. Wait, why are you even in here?" he sighed and got up.

"You do whatever you want, I'm going back to sleep." Sai said, yawning.

"Do you think I woke you up for nothing, chick?" _That nickname is single-handedly worse than 'woman'. I almost prefer that more. _"C'mon, we're leaving."

"Actually, I was hopeing that was it." She said, pulling the covers over herself.

"I said c'mon."

"Well, I said I'm not going. But I am going back to sleep." Grimmjow sighed again, walked over to her bed, then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" She tried squirming her way out, just for his grip to tighten.

"Nope."

"Exactly why not?"

"'Cause I told you to go somewhere, and you didn't so I'm making you come."

"Okay then, I'll go. Just put me down!"

"How do I know you won't run away?" he said, smirking. Sai sighed.

"I'm not going to leave."

"Don't worry. I believe you."

"Then put me down!"

"No. It's more fun to carry you and watch you try to squirm free."

"Hmph. Screw you. Will you at least tell me where I'm going?"

"No."

"Because?"

"Because I don't want to." She thought about what he had said for a moment.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you throw me over your shoulder, kidnapped me, then you don't tell me where you're taking me?"

"That's how it usually works, chick."

"Okay then, can you at least tell me why?" _To get you away from that bastard Ulquiorra,_ Grimmjow thought.

"Answer me!"

"I'm not gonna answer you."

"That was an answer."

"No it wasn't."

"Well, it qualifies as an answer."

"Shut up. We're here."

"Good, now you can put me down." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Are you sure you want me to just drop you?" Sai glared at him.

"You wouldn't." He swung her around off his shoulder so that he was holding her bridal-style and smirked at her.

"Don't you dare." She said with a tint of deadly malice. He smirked, and then dropped her.

"Oops." He said, faking innocence. She glared up at him (A/N: A glare that'd put yours to shame, Mai-chan.) She got up and brushed herself off, turned to him, then said "I hate you." Grimmjow grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so she faced to same way she was.

"Wha—" She saw a giant library with 100's and 100's of rows of books. She turned back to Grimmjow, who smirked again.

"I just thought you might want something to do instead of always staring at the freakin' sky." Sai smiled and rolled her silver eyes.

"Gee, so nicely put." She said before she disappeared behind a shelf. She scanned the bookshelves, looking at the titles.

"Hurry up chick." Sai sighed, then turned to him.

"Would you please stop calling me that!"

"I'll call ya whatever I want, _chick_." He said emphizing the last word.

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"I didn't have to take you. Be happy." She pulled a book from the shelves, looked at it, then put it under her arm.

"You have a book, now let's go."

"Wait, okay? I just want one more."

"Fine. But only one more."

"Arigato!" Grimmjow watched her run along the rows of books, quickly looking at the titles. She turned down a hall, and then pulled another book of the shelf.

"Okay! I'm done!" She walked back to Grimmjow, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Finally. Show me what you got, chick."

"No. Not until you call me by my name."

"I didn't ask for you're permission, chick."

"That's not my problem. I said no." He scowled, but then it switched to a smirk. He snatched to books from her hands and held it above his head so she couldn't reach them.

"Give that back!" _Curse my shortness… _She thought. He read the titles.

"What the heck are _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Pride and Predujuce?_"

She snatched the books back when he wasn't paying attention and said, 'If you don't know, then you're stupid."

"Tell me."

"No. You have to read it yourself."

"No. Tell me."

"It's not my fault you can't read." She said, turning around and shrugging.

"I can read, it's just that I don't want to."

"Sure, sure." She started walking, looking over her shoulder to see if her plan was working.

He narrowed his eyes and ran up to her, snatching _Phantom of the Opera_ from her hands.

"I'll read it, chick. Just to prove ta ya that I can read." Sai smiled.

_Idiot…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Grimmjow's an idiot, and so is Ulquiorra, sometimes. Probably only when he's not paying attention. I can't believe I've actually become used to all of this… Wow. I never thought I actually would. _She reached under the bed and pulled out the jar of gummy worms. She was about to eat one when she heard foot steps. She quickly put them away, just as the door opened.

"Hey woman, how's it goin'?" Nnoitra said, creepily smiling at her from the door.

"W-why are you here, Nnoitra-sama?" He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand, turning it to the side forcefully.

"I came to see why you're so important to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They're both in love with you, so you must be special." Sai's eyes widened. Nnoitra looked at her expression, and then threw her across the floor.

"Oh? So you didn't know? The Princess didn't even know that the Princes love her!" She looked up at him with sullen eyes, making him laugh as she tried to get up.

"Oh! I should warn you, my cero's been firing randomly. Poor Tesla never knows when it's comin'." His hand glowed a faint red before shooting off and hitting her square in the stomache, making her cough up blood and fall on the floor again.

"See, there it goes again." It took Sai all the strength she had to even lift her head up.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?"

"Because," he started, lifting her off the ground so that she was at his eye level, which was about three feet higher than hers, and then said, "Because, if I can't have you, no one can." His hand started glowing a very, dark and opaque red.

"Goodbye, woman." He pushed the hand into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood then loose consciousness.

He threw her limp body aside and continued to walk out of the room, but not before muttering, "Worthless."

**A/N: Hi yall! I have a few things to tell yall!**

**Deidara: Yeah, like how she's got a new story, called _Shinobi_, that her, and her two friends star in with me, Hidan, and Zetsu that'll be up soon!**

**Me: Uh, yeah, that's part of it. And the other fact that the story is offically getting good starting... NOW! so pwease review, people. see ya!**

**Hidan: Hey.**

**Me: You're a little late, Hidan.**

**Hidan: Aw...**


	8. A Contest!

Yo! People! I've decided to host a question contest! Post your answers, and you'll get the prize of you're choosing!

A) An update of anything you want!

B) A special picture drawn of anybody you want!

C) You starring in one of my upcoming stories!

D) A one-shot just for you!

E) ALL OF THE ABOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So just review me the answer you get, and the first three to get all of the correct answers win! Ready… Set… GO!

Chapter 1!

Q1. Sai throws something out the window and it hits a cat. What was the object?

A Snow globe

A Rubber chicken

An alarm clock

A book

Q2. What does Grimmjow do to wake Ulquiorra up?

He uses a fog horn

He pokes him repeatedly

Jabs him with a stick

Kicks him

Q3. What does Sai buy at the grocery store and take with her to Hueco Mundo?

Gummy worms

Cookies

Chocolate

A book

Chapter 2

Q4. What does Sai do right when Ulquiorra leaves her room?

Starts writing in a notebook

Starts eating gummy worms

Chimichungas!

Goes to sleep

Q5. What does Sai call Ulquiorra?

Idiot-san

Green-eyed emo

Waffle

Bastard-san

Chapter 3

Q6. What does Sai say spacing out is like?

Sleeping with his eyes open

Being Dead

A long walk in the sun set

Sinus infections

Q7. What is Sai's nickname for Grimmjow?

Cupcake-san

Taco-san

Moosey!

Weird Blue-Haired Idiot-san

Q8. What is Nnoitra's nickname for Sai?

Bunny-sama

Kyoki-sama

Kitty-sama

Kawaii-sama

**Okay, for the rest of the questions, you don't get choices. Sorry.**

(Still Chapter 3)

Q9. What did Gin bet Grimmjow?

Chapter 4

Q10. Why does Sai blush?

Q11. Why does Grimmjow get angry at Sai?

Chapter 5

Q12. What did Sai tell Ulquiorra that her father told her just before he died?

Q13. What is the last thing Grimmjow said at the end of the chapter?

And that's it! If you get all of the magical questions right, then the first three people get all of the prizes previously stated!


End file.
